


In the brink of destruction

by ShmurrrKillerr



Series: Romance [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: End of War, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr





	In the brink of destruction

The feeling of love was not something that Madara Uchiha wanted to be associated with. He was aware that he would have to marry to bring prosperity and peace to the clan. He was not supposed to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate, in that case his feelings came on the last place. That was the burden of a true leader. He had to produce a son to keep his legacy alive.

When the village was formed and the peace treaty signed with the Senju’s the elders that were nominated decided a wife for Madara, one that will make the village even more stable. It was an unpleasant surprise to find that his wife was Hashirama’s sister and even more disturbing was that she was Tobirama’s twin. Despite knowing the Senju’s for decades, Madara was not aware that they had a sister. He never saw her on the battlefield.

“Love, what is on your mind?” Her voice brought Madara to the present, years after the treaty. He could feel her hands around his neck and her body pressed against his back, her warmth invading all his senses. Once again, he was not able to hear her approaching. It was her talent, it was the ability that made her so important. She was a ghost.

“Woman, you should stop these games. One day, I might hurt you.” she moved around him and sat in his lap, her arms still around his neck.

“That will not happen, my dear husband.” the words rolled off her tongue like a spell, her voice seductive, like always when it came to him. A sly smile gracing her lips after.

When he saw her for the very first time, she resembled the goddess of death that was watching the battle filled with her arms open in order to welcome those who lost their lives. Her pale skin was even paler in contrast with the black kimono that she was wearing, her silver hair was kept in a pony tail and her lips enchanted with a red lipstick.

She was the reason the treaty was signed. She played her part so well, that most of the attacks were known beforehand. She divided and conquered.

“How was your day, little fox?” he asked as he draw circles on her exposed shoulder.

“Boring. The elders are all the same.They react in the same way and all of them think that old age is actually wisdom. “ He chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

The first time when he witnessed what a manipulator she was, it happened when the elders came to force her into accepting a second wife. A wife that will carry Madara first born, one that will be a true Uchiha, as they put it. In a mater of minutes, she turned the tables in such a manner that even years later, they refused to talk against her.

“It’s always the same. They break rules, they have affairs and illegitimate children, yet they shame everyone and everything.” she huffed annoyed. 

Their marriage was different from what it was at the beginning. Fighting, blackmail, threats, they were all present. No one really understood why she accepted. She won everything just to lose.

It was a simple answer, a little dirty secret that he found the first that he had her between his sheets.

_“Hashirama is not the man that he plays. He doesn’t care about his family, about their happiness. He cared about his dreams, about his ideals. While he made sure that the he saw his dreams becoming reality, we were abused.” she whispered as she took another sip from the glass that was near her “I lost count of the times that I got punished because of him. But Tobirama is different. I know him like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone to look after me like he does.” _

Years after their marriage, Tobirama made sure to check on his sister daily.

Madara understood how special his wife was, as she was ready to give up everything in order to make sure that her family was safe and she actually did. She accepted the marriage, because she understood that Hashirama was good for their people.

His wife was in his arms, resting her head on his chest, humming.

It didn’t matter anymore. They were happy alongside their children. A boy and a girl, twins, yet they didn’t look the same. She was taking after their father and the Uchiha heritage, while he was taking after their mother. Madara would have walked to the end of the earth in order to keep them as they were.

“My love, I have to confess. I cannot keep this secret.” she paused a bit in order to take a deep breath, before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. “We are going to have another child.” she whispered as he stood up while lifting her.

“Oh my God. You are wonderful.” she could read in his eyes the enthusiasm and the happiness.

They were on the brink of destruction, yet they were a loving family.


End file.
